


Spider-Girl

by DianaBlack1031



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaBlack1031/pseuds/DianaBlack1031
Summary: Fem! Izuku Midoriya gets bit by a super spider at a young age.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

“Woah!!!” I watched as a tube thing fell out of a rainbow hole in the sky before landing in our yard. I ran over to it, tripping a few times, and picked up the tube. It opened up and something small jumped out at me. I threw the tube with a shriek, but it was too late. What I recognized as a spider landed on my arm and bit me. Mom came rushing out the back door, and I ran over to hug her.  
“What’s wrong baby? Did something scare you?”  
“ThistubethingfellfromaholeintheskyandIpickeditupandaspidercameoutandbitme.” Mom grabbed my shoulders.  
“Breath Izumi, breath. Calm down and explain what happened.” I took a few deep breaths and started over.  
“This tube thing fell out of a hole in the sky, and I picked it up, but it opened and a spider came out and bit me.”  
“Let me see it baby.” I showed her the bite on my arm. “Did it hurt aside from the initial pain?” I shook my head and she let out a sigh. “I don’t think it was venomous. Lets go to the bathroom, and I’ll clean it and give you a band-aid.”  
In the bathroom mom wetted a cotton ball with some alcohol, which she then rubbed against the bite. It stung, but only for a second, and then she put a plain band-aid on it. I was suddenly very tired.  
“I’m gonna go take a nap momma.” She smiled and ruffled my hair, which she knows I hate, before going back to her paperwork. I went to my room where I crawled under my blanket and curled into a ball, falling asleep soon after.

“Madame Webb! The spider went off course and bit a little girl.” She actually looked shocked. A bunch of us Spider people, under the command of Madame Webb, had gathered to make a super spider, one better than the ones that had bitten all of us. We had two different ones, the first had the D.N.A of Miles Morales, Benjamin Reily, Myself(Gwen Stacey), Peter Parker, and Bruce Banner. Maybe not the brightest idea, but that wasn’t the one that had gone off course. That one had all of the same D.N.A except Bruce’s had been replaced with Steve Rogers, essentially incorporating the super soldier serum into the spider's venom.  
Madame Webb hadn’t responded, but her eyes were blank, which showed she was checking the future.  
“Okay, here’s what you’re going to do tomorrow…”  
********************************************************************************************************  
I knocked on the door of the house, seeing as I was the only one who could speak japanese, I was nominated as the spokesperson of our little party, which consisted of Myself, Miles and Peter. Peni couldn’t come because of some threat to her own city. The door was opened by a woman barely out of her teens, who looked very tense.  
“Can I help you? My daughter isn’t feeling too well.”  
“That’s actually why we’re here Midoriya-san. May we come in?” She looked surprised, before a suspicious look came over face.  
“Come on in.” She was guarded now. She led us to her living room and had us sit on the couch. “Now how would you know my daughter is sick?”  
“Because it happened to all three of us, after we were bitten by a strange spider.” Once again she looked surprised. “I must admit, it’s our fault your daughter was bit. We were sending out to another lab when something knocked it’s container off course.”  
“Is this going to hurt her?”  
“Not entirely. The bite changed each of our physiologies in slightly different ways, but after the initial transformation there was no pain.”  
“How did it change you?”  
“All of us got the same base powers. The ability to climb nearly any surface, enhanced strength and speed, better senses and reflexes, enhanced healing and a danger sense. Some of us got our own powers as well. Miles here can camouflage and use bioelectricity, and one of our other friends can actually shoot webs from spinnerets on his wrists and has a much higher pain tolerance than any of us have. We have to use web-shooters.”  
“So she’s going to have a quirk?” It’s a good thing Madame Webb had explained this universe to us beforehand. I shook my head.  
“Not really. You should probably register it as such, but it won’t be a quirk. Quirk suppressants won’t work on her, and copy quirks wouldn’t work on it either.”  
“Why did you need to come here though, she isn’t in danger is she?”  
“We need to train her. The weakest of us can easily lift three tons, and the spider that bit her was far more powerful than the ones that bit us. She needs training if she wants to follow her dream of being a hero after all.” There was a loud squeal, before a girl dashed into the room, nearly throwing the door off its hinges.. She looked alot like her mother, though not as… chubby.  
“It’s a good thing I know what the spiders can do, otherwise I would doubt that she's a five year old.”  
“Shut up Miles.”  
“Oh can I momma? Can I, can I, can I.” I had to look away as she gave her mom puppy dog eyes. You could weaponize that cuteness.  
“What does this training involve?”  
“Mostly restraint and control, along with gymnastics, nagasu do, parkour, and capoeira.” She looked concerned.  
“That’ll take a long time, and I don’t think I can pay for that.” I shook my head.  
“From what I’ve been told she’s a fast learner. It should take just about nine years by our calculations, giving her just enough time to apply for U.A. As for payment, that’s not necessary, as I said, it’s our fault she needs to go through this. You can come with us if you want.” She sighed.  
“No, I can’t. I’m a doctor, and I’m needed here to help people. I want to see her once a week, and before you leave we need to register her quirk.” I nodded.  
“Miles, Peter, go back to Madame Webb and tell her I’ll be there with Izumi soon.” Peter tossed his portal device against the wall with him and Miles stepping through. The portal shut after a few seconds and the device turned to dust.  
The drive to the quirk registry didn’t take long, and we were soon at the front desk.  
“We’re here to register my daughters quirk.” The receptionist looked at her with a raised eyebrow.  
“If I remember correctly, your daughter is quirkless.” Inko’s face hardened.  
“It turns out the Doctor was wrong, she’s just a late bloomer. Show her Izumi.” Excitedly, Izumi went over to the wall and started to climb it. The receptionist was shocked. I was a little surprised as well, it took me a week to learn how to wall crawl.  
“Well I’ll be a monkey's uncle. So what’s her quirk, the ability to stick to walls?” I decided to step in.  
“Her quirk is Spider. She has all the abilities of a spider.” The receptionist looked at me for the first time. She opened her mouth to say something, but the look on Inko’s face must have made her change her mind.  
“Okay, just fill out this paperwork and her quirk will be updated in the system by tomorrow.”  
We made it back to their house relatively fast.  
“What should I tell her school?”  
“Tell them that her quirk came in late and that she had to leave to go train to control it.” While we were talking, Izumi had packed her bags.  
“Bye Momma, see you next week.” I tossed my portal device at the wall, and the portal opened. We stepped through as it closed behind us. “This’ll be fun!”  
“Hope you can keep that enthusiasm kiddo. This training will be difficult, and you’ll probably hate us after the first day.”  
*******************************************Nine Years Later******************************************  
“I’m going on a walk Mom! See you later.”  
“Be safe honey!” I gave a positive response and shut the door behind me as I put on my headphones. I had finished my training last month, and Miles, Gwen, and Peter had given me an old, for me anyway, music player with music from all their universes since they had seen how much I liked it. It was nearly impossible for me to regulate my full strength, so Peter had asked Iron Man from the avengers to make some inhibitors for me, one on each wrist and one I wore as a choker. I took off at a jog, weaving through pedestrians easily. I zoned out, feeling the wind in my face and listening to the music, before I had to jump back as my spider-sense went off. I pulled my headphones around my neck.  
“You're a quick one aren’t you girlie? Now stay still and I’ll take over your body as quickly as possible.” The sludge man sent another tendril at me, only for me to duck under it.  
“Listen man, I’d love to, but I’ve been in outhouses that smell better than you and I don’t know what kind of diseases I’d get from that.”  
“How dare you, hold still bitch!” I jumped and stuck to the top of the overpass.  
“You need some more material man. At least throw in an I’ll kill you or something else.” He growled at me.  
“I’ll kill you, you damn wall crawler!”  
“Now you’re getting it! But I’m gonna have to give you a C since you only used my own example. And as I said, I have places to be so, goodnight.” I let myself drop from the ceiling, charging up my venom blast as I did so. I did a flip in midair and punched down on him. The venom blast blew him apart where he splattered against the walls.  
“NO NEED TO FEAR CITIZEN FOR I…AM…Here‽” The large blonde man stuttered to a stop as he looked around. “HOW DID YOU DO THIS? YOU DO KNOW IT’S ILLEGAL TO USE YOUR QUIRK IN PUBLIC DON’T YOU?”  
“Not when it’s in self defense.” The villain groaned as it woke up, and the large man moved faster than even I could see, putting it into an empty bottle that was lying nearby.  
“YOU AREN’T WRONG CITIZEN! NOW EXCUSE ME WHILE I TURN THIS VILLAIN INTO THE POLICE.” With that he jumped, generating a shockwave as he did.  
“What a strange man.” I started walking, leaving my headphones around my neck. A few weeks ago I had discovered a beach that was covered in trash and had started cleaning it. It wasn’t difficult, just time consuming. Even with eighty percent of my strength restricted I could still lift over one ton. I had just made it when there was an explosion in the distance. “Someone might need some help.” With a thought I shot a web at the nearest building and pulled myself forward. It didn’t take long to reach the explosions. The sludge villain from before had a strangely familiar blonde teen captive. “How did it get free?” There were several heroes nearby, but none of them were doing anything.  
“The fire burns my wood, I can’t do anything!”  
“My quirk isn’t right for this! I'm useless.”  
“The street is too narrow!”  
“I’m busy here!” Okay, the last one was putting out the fire caused from the panicking kids explosions. I vaulted over the crowd, ignoring the calls for me to get back. As I was running I loosened one of my wrist inhibitors, the ones that restricted twenty percent of my strength apiece, and with a yell I plunged my arms into the sludge and pulled the kid free.  
“You again‽ I should have killed you when I had the chance!” I threw the teen back at the heroes while simultaneously preparing a venom punch. Before either of us could attack though, the large blonde from earlier appeared between us.  
“I REALLY AM PATHETIC! I COULDN’T EVEN FOLLOW MY OWN ADVICE!” He pulled back his arm for a punch. “DETROIT SMAAAASH!!!!” He punched the villain so hard the gathering clouds disappeared. “I’ll Make SURE NOT TO LOSE HIM THIS TIME!” He put him in another bottle that he then gave to the police. “ARE YOU OKAY?” I was searching frantically for my inhibitor.  
“I lost one of my inhibitors. I might hurt someone if I don’t have it.” He disappeared for a split second, and returned with it. “Thank you.” I slipped it back on and spun the dial to tighten it back.  
“NO PROBLEM…”  
“Midoriya, Izumi Midoriya.”  
“NO PROBLEM YOUNG MIDORIYA. I MUST REMIND YOU AGAIN THAT USING YOUR QUIRK WITHOUT A LICENSE IS A CRIME.”  
“Technically I didn’t use my quirk, that was just my strength and I can’t turn that off. That’s why I have the inhibitors to block sixty percent of my strength.” At that point the rest of the heroes stormed over to us.  
“That was extremely irresponsible young lady. You could’ve gotten yourself hurt. I’ll have to take you in for questioning.” The large blonde stepped up before the other hero could cuff me.  
“THAT’S NOT NEEDED DEATH ARMS, SHE ONLY USED A PART OF HER QUIRK THAT CAN’T BE SHUT OFF. I’LL JUST GIVE HER A TALKING TO AND THAT’LL BE THAT. COME, YOUNG MIDORIYA!” He grabbed me around the waist and jumped. We landed at the beach I had been cleaning. “THE BEACH IS MUCH CLEANER THAN I REMEMBER.”  
“That’ll be my doing, I’ve been working on cleaning it up. I don’t really have a way to get rid of the bigger trash though, so I’ve just been piling it up. His face lit up, before he coughed a spray of blood and exploded into steam. “Are you okay sir?” The smoke cleared to reveal that he was a skeletal looking man on the verge of death.  
“I don’t know why you're not freaking out, seeing the number one hero is actually so close to death.” My confusion must have shown because he laughed. “How do you not know the number one hero ALL MIGHT!” He buffed back up for a second before deflating again with a spurt of blood.  
“I have no clue who you are.”  
“Have you been living under a rock… No matter. Might as well explain. About five years ago I fought a very dangerous villain. I killed him in the end, but not before he landed a devastating blow to myself. I had to get one of my lungs and my entire stomach removed.” He lifted his shirt to reveal a horrible scar. “You can’t tell anyone about this though. If people discovered the symbol of peace was so horribly wounded there would be riots and crime would skyrocket.” I was shocked. Even though I had never actually heard of him, the consequences of revealing his injury would be disastrous.  
“I have a secret I to tell you too, if only so you have some insurance. What do you know of alternate dimensions.” I told him everything, from my power not really being a quirk, to training in another dimension, and helping the other spiders fight their villains.  
“That’s quite a story. I wouldn’t believe it if not for the fact that I could see in your eyes you were telling the truth. Back to the beach though, I could get a dump truck down here for the big trash.” I smiled brightly at him.  
“That would be amazing! There really isn’t as much trash here as it seems, most of it is just really big, like trucks and ovens.”  
“You can lift a truck with only twenty percent of your strength?” I nodded.  
“Yeah, none of the trucks here are over a ton since their engines are gone, and I lift a few hundred more pounds than that.” He looked impressed.  
“I had considered offering to give you my quirk, but with that kind of strength I can tell it’s not necessary. My search for a successor continues. I’ll have the dump truck here tomorrow young Midoriyia, and I’ll keep bringing it until the trash is gone. FAREWELL!!” He transformed back and jumped away. I spent a few hours organizing some more of the trash and taking six full fifty gallon bags to the dump before jogging home.  
**********************************Ten Months Later********************************  
I made my way into U.A, skillfully avoiding the crack in the ground. I sat in the testing room I was assigned to, nodding politely to the blue haired boy who made it before me. It took about half an hour for the rest of the people assigned to the room to get there, and then the tests were passed out by a man who looked like he was made of cement.  
The test was easy, I finished in fifteen minutes which left me more than enough time to go over it. I flipped the paper over and set my pencil on top of it, getting a nod from the cement man as I did so. After another half hour, the test ended and we were given directions to an auditorium.  
“Excuse me! You with the green hair!” I turned to see it was the blue haired guy from the testing room. He was chopping the air with his hand as he speed walked over to me.  
“Can I help you?”  
“Yes, going to sleep after only spending fifteen minutes on the test was incredibly irresponsible! I must say that, if you’re not even going to take this seriously, why are you here?” I felt my eye twitch.  
“I’ll have you know that I had already finished and reviewed the test, and I wasn’t asleep. My quirk gives me enhanced senses, so I could hear everything in the room. Every scratch of a pencil, every mutter, every pencil and foot tapping, so I was trying to stop myself from getting a headache.” His eyes were wide, and he bowed a full ninety degrees.  
“I’m so sorry! Please accept my humblest apologies!”  
“Look, it’s fine. Just don’t go around accusing people of things like that. A hero should always be supportive of others.”   
“Thank you, I will take your advice into consideration.” We made our way into the auditorium, where I was sitting next to a purple haired girl with headphone jacks coming from her earlobes. It didn’t take long for the presentation to start.  
“HELLO LISTENERS!!!! CAN I GET A YEAHHHHH!” Me and the purpled haired girl both grabbed our ears in unison. A blonde man with a mohawk had taken the stage and yelled into the microphone, and he obviously had a voice quirk.  
“Aaaand the tinnitus is back, fan-fucking-tastic.” The purple haired girl patted my shoulder in sympathy.  
“Enhanced hearing?” With how quietly she said it, there’s no way anyone else heard it unless they also had enhanced hearing.  
“Along with all my other senses as well. I can’t take the subway at all.” My reply was just as quiet as her question. We struck up a conversation, making sure to stay as quiet as possible. I learned her name was Kyoka Jiro, and that she loved soft rock and country. In return I gave her my name, and promised to show her some music she had never heard before, provided we both got in of course. At one point the blue haired boy from my testing room had stood up and questioned why the handout, which I only noticed was slid into a pocket on the back of the chair in front of me when he mentioned it, only had three ‘villain’ robots to fight and the screen had four. Sadly, Kyoka was in testing site C while I was in site A. I passed her a slip of paper I had written my number on.  
“Text me later, maybe we can meet up and talk music.” She blushed and covered her face with her hands, but nodded all the same. I smirked as I boarded the bus, idly noticing the blue haired guy would be in the same area as me. A few minutes later, standing at the entrance to a fake city, I was stretching, ignoring the lewd comments some of the guys were making.   
“Fucking perverts.” I glanced to the side to see a guy with red hair. “Leave her alone and focus on the test.”  
“Thanks, they weren’t really bothering me though. I was ignoring them. I’m Izumi Midoriya.” He shook my outstretched hand.  
“I’m Kirishima Eijiro, and it’s no problem really. I’m happy to help. I can’t help but notice your accent, are you american?” I shook my head.  
“Nah, I was born here in Japan, but I’ve been training for the last nine years and most of my trainers were from New-York.” He whistled.  
“Manly dudette, that’s a lot of dedication.”  
“Well I needed it. My quirk came with some pretty monstrous strength, and even now I can’t completely control it.” I showed him the inhibitors. “I wear these to restrict it so I don’t accidently hurt someone.” His eyes were wide.  
“Yeah, my quirk recently mutated to give me some mad strength as well, it damages my body to use it. How much of your strength is blocked by those? And how strong are you with them on?”  
“About eighty percent, and I can still lift over a ton.” his eyes widened again.  
“Damn, we should spar sometime.”  
“I’m sure we’ll get the chance if we both get in. If you want to meet up before the school year starts then I’ll give you my number after the test is over.” He nodded. The loud blonde from the auditorium stepped up on top of the wall that bordered the city.  
“OKAY, START!” As soon as he finished speaking I was sprinting into the city, hearing laughs behind me even as Eijiro ran after me. “WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT? THEY GOT IT RIGHT. THERE’S NO COUNTDOWN IN REAL LIFE!” Everyone else hurried to catch up to us.  
“Bet I can get more points than you Eijiro!” He stumbled a bit as I used his first name and I mentally berated myself for forgetting that people called each other by their last names in japan, but he smiled back at me anyway.  
“You're on Izumi, get ready to lose!” At the first crossroads I went to the left and he went right. There were five robots down the street, and destroyed all of them by jumping in the middle of them and letting off a venom blast. I made my way to the center of the city, destroying every robot I came across. Behind me I could hear more robots being deployed, but I left them for others to destroy. At the city center there were just over a dozen people. I managed to spot Eijiro among them.  
“How many points have you got?”  
“I was supposed to keep count?” He gave me a blank look before laughing.  
“You’re something else Izumi, guess we’re gonna have to wait for our letters to see who got more.” At that point the loud blonde shouted out.  
“TWO MINUTES LEFT LISTENERS!” As he finished the ground started to shake. A massive robot burst out of a building, sending debri flying everywhere.  
“Run!” Everyone started to run, and I went to follow them when I heard a quiet. “ow.” I turned to see a girl stuck beneath a bit of rubble. I grabbed Eijiro’s shoulder.  
“We have to help that girl.” He hesitated slightly, and I took off the inhibitors on my wrists. “Keep these safe and help her, I’ll stop the robot.” He nodded and we both started to sprint toward the robot.  
“What are you two doing, Present Mic said there was no point in taking it on.” It was the blue haired kid. I ignored him. I shot a web at the robot and used that to pull myself up to its chest. I stumbled a bit, but didn’t fall as I ran up to its head. I drew on all the venom I could without hurting myself before driving my fist into its eye. The head exploded and threw me through the air. The sound of the explosion had most likely burst my eardrums, and I couldn’t concentrate through the pain. I tried to brace for impact, but I didn’t know how far I was from the ground. I managed to regain my bearings just in time to be caught by a pair of massive hands. They set me down, and I turned to see a redhead. She was sayin something, but I couldn’t hear her.  
“SORRY, I CAN’T YOU! I THINK THE EXPLOSION BURST MY EARDRUMS. THANK YOU FOR CATCHING ME THOUGH.” She gave a thumbs up and walked away, leaving me to sit down among the rubble. I saw Eijiro and the girl he had saved hobbling over to me out of the corner of my eye. “GOOD JOB EIJIRO, I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT. DON’T BOTHER SAYING ANYTHING, I CAN’T HEAR RIGHT NOW.” He nodded and they both sat down next to me. Eijiro gave me my inhibitors back and I put them back on and tightened them. A few minutes later I saw an old lady walking around and kissing the injured on the forehead, after which their injuries faded. Eventually, she made her way over to us, and Eijiro said something before gesturing at me and the girl. She kissed both of us, and sound slowly came back.  
“Thank you so much, normally I’d have to wait about a week to be able to hear good again.” She gave me what I took as a halfway amused look.  
“That was a very reckless thing you did… but I’m glad you did. Nedzu lost control of it and I could’ve really hurt someone. Have some gummies.” She handed all three of us some gummy bears, as if she didn’t just tell us that people could have died, and walked away.  
“Thank you for saving me!”  
“Technically Eijiro did that.” She shook her head.  
“He wanted to run, he told me himself, but you convinced him to help, so thank you.”   
“It was no problem, it’s what a hero does. I’m Izumi Midoriya.” She shook my hand.  
“I’m Ochako Uraraka.” I gave both of them my number, and we parted ways.  
“This is going to be an interesting year.”


	2. Ch.2

“Why is the door so big?” Eijiro, Kyoka, Ochako, and I had all got into the same class, 1-A, and we were currently standing in front of the door, which was easily thirty feet tall.  
“People with size quirks probably.” I opened the door, to see the blue haired boy arguing with the blonde I had saved from the sludge dude.  
“Get your feet off the desk! You are disrespecting our upperclassmen!” The blonde   
scoffed.  
“Why the fuck should I four eyes?” Blue hair gave him a shocked look.  
“It’s rude, now I once more insist that you take your feet off the desk!” Small explosions went off in the blondes hands.  
“Stop telling me what to do, four eyes, or I’ll kill you!” I laughed at him.  
“That’s not a very heroic attitude, Blasty. Real heroes go out of their way not to kill people, and they certainly don’t threaten their allies.” Blasty glared at me, and blue hair turned around.  
“You’re the girl that destroyed the zero pointer, and saved someone. I’m Ilda Tenya, it’s nice to properly meet your acquaintance.” I shook his offered hand.  
“Nice to meet you as well Tenya.” He blushed as I called him by his first name. “I’m Izumi Midoryia and these are my friends Eijiro Kirishima, Kyoka Jiro, and Ochako Uraraka.”  
“If you’re here to make friends then I suggest you leave.” I turned around to see a man in a yellow sleeping bag on the floor behind us. “Now go put these on and meet me on training field gamma in twenty minutes.” He tossed some gym uniforms at me, which I quickly handed out. As soon as we entered the locker room, the first thing I saw was the peep hole, which I quickly webbed up.  
“Thanks Izumi, I get chills just imagining one of the boys looking through that.” I had finally managed to convince all three of my friends to call me by my first name after an entire week of meeting up.  
“No problem, I’ve had to deal with perverts in the past and it’s never fun.” As we got dressed, a black haired girl who was almost as tall as me asked some questions.  
“So why do you wear those bracelets and that choker?” I withheld a sigh, she was just curious.  
“I have extreme strength, so much so that I can’t control it they help block about eighty percent of it all together. The bracelets block twenty percent each and the choker blocks fourty.” Everyone except for Ochako and Kyoka looked surprised.  
“So you have a strength quirk, though it’s a bit strange that you block your strength. Does it damage your body?” I shook my head.  
“Strength is just a small part of my abilities. And I block my strength to protect others, not myself. Since I can’t control it If I were to punch a person with my full strength they would probably die.” Once more shock on almost every face.  
“What is your quirk then?”  
“I named it Spider, since the first thing to manifest was my ability to climb nearly any surface. It also gives me enhanced strength, speed, senses, and reflexes. I produce bioelectricity. I have an advanced healing factor, which came in handy so much during training and, my absolute favorite part, I can do this.” With that I activated my camouflage, glad that I had already dressed, and there were gasps.  
“Hey! Invisibility is my thing!” I turned to the invisible girl.  
“It’s actually camouflage, and you girls might want to hurry, we only have a few minutes to get to the training ground.” I released the camouflage and ran from the room, making my way to the training ground in record time by diving out of an open window landing nearly silently next to the teacher.  
“Of course you would be the first one here problem child.” He sounded like he didn’t want to be here.  
“I think you should know about the peep hole between the changing rooms.” His expression briefly flashed to rage. “I webbed it up before anyone could use it, but my webbing only lasts for a few hours.” He nodded, before quickly moving away from me as the rest of the class came around the corner of the building. They were followed by another teacher and his class, who also had on gym uniforms.  
“Normally only I would do this, but we figured it would be better to foster a sense of unity between your classes. And if one of my class comes in last, they’ll be expelled.” Most of the class gasped, but something felt off to me.  
“That’s not fair!” It was a pink girl with horns.  
“Life isn’t fair.” I said before either teacher could speak. “Natural disaster, accidents, villain attacks. None of them are fair. We should be prepared for that.”   
“Well said.” Was all our teacher said. “Since you got highest in the entrance exam, you can throw the ball first.” He tossed me a baseball. “And no holding back, which means take off your inhibitors for these tests.” I tensed, but loosened the ones on my wrists first, before prying the one on my neck apart. That one didn’t fully connect to itself, and I could only take it off if I took the other two off first. I gave them to the teacher.  
“How many of these do you have?” He raised a bucket full of them. I stepped into the circle on the ground and got ready to throw. I decided to add some venom to the throw as well. Right before the ball left my hand I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, but I was too far into the motion to stop. With the crackle of electricity the ball flew away, way further than anyone could see. I turned back to the class, seeing shock on everyone's faces, including the teachers. After about a minute our teacher raised his phone to show 10.8km.  
“That’s insane! How are you that strong?”  
“And what’s with the electricity, that’s my thing!” I gave the guy who said that a deadpan stare.”  
“Either way, let’s get a move on.”  
No one got higher than me on the ball throw, the long jump, the seated toe touch, the endurance test, or the grip test, in which I broke the machine. In the endurance test I was only beaten by the girl who was almost my height, and in the repeated side steps I got third, behind a kid with purple balls for hair and explosion boy. In the final results, I was in first all together, and the one in last was the purple ball haired kid. He let out a wail as he fell to his knees.  
“NOW I’LL NEVER GET TO SEE HOT CHICKS!” The teachers narrowed their eyes at him.  
“I was originally not planning on expelling anyone as long as they showed potential, but after that comment I don’t have any reservations. Get out of my sight, you're expelled.” He wailed agin, but still ran off. “Izumi, I’m only giving you one inhibitor back. I don’t care how hard it is, you need to learn to control your strength.” He tossed the choker back to me, and I caught it with ease.  
“Yes sir, I was actually going to ask for help with that anyway. My previous trainers did the best they could, but they told me to ask my highschool teachers for help.” He nodded. Before we entered the female changing room I felt my spider sense go off, and I held up my hand. “Hold on, there’s something wrong.” I went in the room, and my spider sense directed me to one of the lockers. With a snarl I punched through it and grabbed the grape headed pervert by the neck. He had someone's panties in his hands. “Girls, we’re going to see sensei.” They gasped as I pulled him out of the room, and the girl with vine hair shrieked.  
“Those are mine!” They followed me as I marched toward the classroom, the pervert trying to escape the whole time. “Sensei, we have a problem.” He stared up at us from his sleeping bag, before sighing and getting up.  
“What did he do, and why does he have a pair of underwear?” I shook him vigorously as I replied.  
“He was hiding in one of the lockers in our changing room, probably trying to spy on us. And while we’re on the topic, we need a new locker. One of the current ones has had it’s door mysteriously pulverized.” He gave me a blank stare, but he didn’t say anything so I figured I wasn’t in trouble for destroying school property.  
“I’ll take care of him. I assume that whoever those belong to wants them burned?” Vine-hair voiced her agreement. “Thank you for taking care of this Midoriya.” We quickly went back and got changed, exchanging names as we did before racing back to the classroom.  
“Hey, what was that bang I heard from your changing room?” I turned to Eijiro.  
“There was a purple rat hiding in Ibara’s locker, so I had to break it and take the rat to Sensei.” His expression darkened, but Tenya didn’t seem to get it.  
“You made all that noise over a rat, that’s very disrespectful.” The rest of the girls gave him death glares.  
“Rat is a different way to say pervert Ilda.” He got a disgusted expression.  
“Well I’m sure they'll be expelled, besmirching UA’s name like that.”  
“He was expelled earlier today, that’s how he got in there before us.” Realization came across his face. The door opened and a man with a trench coat came in, His skin was actually black, like coal, and he had sharp teeth and yellow eyes.  
“It’s time for math.” Everyone groaned and we pulled out our math books.


End file.
